The Office of Computer and Communication System (OCCS) is the principal support organization for the automation of library operations within the National Library of Medicine (NLM) and for the dissemination of NLM generated data to the medical community and other libraries. The Development Branch in OCCS is responsible for systems design and development activities for new and enhanced software applications in the National Library of Medicine. The Development Branch does not have adequate In-house staff resources to provide the amount of manpower or the coverage of expert skills necessary to develop all the software needed in the various development project areas. Thus, it is necessary to use contractor support to accomplish all of the software development tasks needed by NLM. This contract will provide such additional software development support for development projects.